


Confessions

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Late Night Confessions, Late Night Conversations, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: One night Hermione tells Prewett brothers how much she loves them and they say it back.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's heaven Roll-a-Drabble Roll-a-Thon on 12th Oct!  
RAD prompt: Prewett Brother(s) and confession
> 
> If you recognise a character, it doesn't belong to me and I make no money out of it.  
Betaed by Grammarly so be kind!

Hermione smiled when she felt a warm presence behind her. She moved a little so her back was pressing the warm chest and snuggled closer. Her movement disturbed the other occupant in the bed and she heard grumbled curse before an arm draped across the waist. She was in a happy place, warm in her bed and content in the arms of men she loved.

Men she loved.. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. It was heaven, to be able to be with them and knowing no danger will come anywhere near them. To be able to see them laugh and laugh with them. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach every time she saw them, every time she hugged them, every time she kissed them and every time they kissed her back. Why hadn’t she ever told them, that she loved them? They, of course, knew, considering they were in her bed, holding her as they slept. But she had never told them.

Her eyes roamed over Gideon’s face, taking in his freckles and red hair. She lightly kissed him on a cute big nose and giggled when he grumbled in his sleep. He tried to tug her closer, but she fought.  
“Gideon, wake up,” she whispered in his ear.

When she saw he was awake, she turned her attention to Fabian. He was slightly more muscular, his wavy hair spread across his forehead and a small hickey on his neck showing evidence of their nightly activity. She lightly pressed a kiss on his forehead and shook him lightly. Confused grey eyes looked back at her and she couldn’t help but smile. Her chest swelled with happiness and love for both of them. 

She looked at the yawning brothers and her courage suddenly left her. She did not know what to say or how to say it. It was stupid to wake someone up in the middle of the night just to tell them how much you love them. She stared at them, guilt written all over her face.

“Hermione, Love, are you okay?” Fabian asked, taking her hand in his and pressing a light kiss on her knuckles.  
Gideon reached out and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. “Did you have a nightmare, Darling?” 

She let herself bask in their love for a minute and then she took a deep breath to inhale their scent.  
“IjustwanttotellyouhowmuchIloveyou” she blurted out, her heart beating furiously as they boot up their sleepy brain to decode her sentence. She did not let them interrupt her, not when she finally had said this out loud.  
“You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Whenever I thought about tomorrow and the day after tomorrow or the next, I thought about how us being together will help me get through anything life throws at me. You never cease to amaze me with your creativity, your kindness and gentleness. You are everything I had ever wanted and everything I will ever need to be happy.”  
She confessed, her eyes closed as she tried to get her breathing under control.

“Hermione,” Fabian spoke, tilting her head towards him and waiting for her to open her eyes.   
His grey eyes were sparkling but for once his voice was serious.  
“I love you too.” He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and she melted in his hands.

“Me three” Gideon said, pressing his lips on the top of her head. “I love you more than anything in the world”

When Fabian let her go tears of joy pooled in her eyes. Two sets of hands gently brushed them away and hugged her tightly.

“Hermione, we want you to be the constant in our life. Our anchor and our muse. Will you marry us?” They asked sometime later, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

A whispered yes was her only answer before they drowned her in happy kisses and hugs. It was her version of paradise and she could not wait to live like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Prewett brothers and a poly relationship. I hope I didn't screw it up, at least not majorly!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
